A qui mieux mieux
by Gouriau
Summary: Négociation pour un phantasme... premier lemon toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues !


Bon voila c'est la deuxième OS que je publis, c'est toujours un Drarry. Alors je sais pas trop si c'est un lime ou un lemon (j'ai eu deux avis différents). Pour ce qui est du rating et T ou M je pense que t est largement bon mais bref c'est ton jamais....

Voila voila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme dit dans le résumé toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues.

Ciao.

_______________________________

« Non !

-Mais pourquoi ? »

Si le regard pouvait tuer, l'homme serait mort. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'il essayait de convaincre son partenaire de réaliser un de ses fantasmes.

« Mais Harry je suis sur qu'elle t'ira à merveille.

-Je ne mettrais pas ça !

-Mais hier…

-Hier c'était hier, et tu ne me ferras pas porter ce truc. »

L'homme décida de changer de tactique. Il s'approcha de son amant, ce dernier recula. Une fois Harry coincé par la table du salon, il put le bloquer définitivement en l'entourant de ses deux bras. Il glissa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son compagnon.

« Harry… S'il te plait… »

Le souffle caressant sa peau sensible fit tressaillir le brun.

« Non.

-S'il te plait… C'est un de mes plus vieux fantasmes.

-Et bien il restera un fantasme, et puis déjà hier c'était un de tes plus vieux fantasmes.

-Harry, tu te souviens que lorsqu'on était encore à Poudlard je t'ai fais l'amour sur le bureau de Snape, parce que c'était un de tes fantasmes ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, on a fait l'amour dans la salle commune des Griffondors pour assouvir un des tiens.

-S'il te plait… Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça alors que je t'ai taillé plus d'une pipe en cours d'histoire…

-Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas le seul à faire des gâteries à l'autre durant ces cours. »

Oui il s'en rappelait très bien, vu le nombre de fois où il avait du retenir ses gémissements pour ne pas attirer les regards de tous les élèves.

« Je t'ai aussi fais l'amour dans la grande salle sur la table des professeurs.

-Je t'ai laissé t'amuser comme un fou, en me masturbant, dans un ascenseur bondé de monde.

-N'essais même pas de me faire croire que ça ne t'as pas plus. Pour preuve tu as voulu qu'on baise dans les toilettes tu magasin juste après… Harry… S'il te plait…

Il fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à la clavicule du brun

« Non.

-Allez, tu te souviens que lors de notre septième année je t'ai fait grimper au septième ciel en t'ayant attachait au montant du lit ? C'était un de tes fantasmes.

-Ce n'est pas juste c'était un des tiens aussi…

-S'il te plait… »

La chemise d'Harry glissa jusqu'à tomber par terre. La Langue du blond parcourra le haut de son torse.

« Hmm… Non..

-Je t'ai recouverts de chocolat et léché en entier il y a pas si longtemps..

-Hmm… Non… Je t'ai laissé me faire ce que tu voulais, quand tu m'avais bandés yeux, et attachés les bras … Hn ! »

Draco venait juste d'appuyer sur la bosse naissante au niveau de l'entre jambe du brun. Puis sa main remonta jusqu'au bouton du jean.

« Harry… »

Sa langue glissa derrière l'oreille de son amant.

« S'il te plait…

-Non…hn…Haa, arrêtes…

-Tu aimes pourtant quand je fais ça. »

Sa main appuya fortement sur le début d'érection d'Harry.

« Noui.. Mais je ne mettrais pas ça… Hmn…

-S'il te plait… et je te referais l'amour la nuit au Louvre la prochaine fois que nous irons en France…

-…Je…Non…

-Et sur le toit du Ritz…

-… J'ai…dit…hn…Naoon »

Le blond fit sauter le bouton du pantalon, puis ouvrit délicatement la fermeture éclair, en frôlant plus que nécessaire la bosse déformant le boxer de son conjoint.

« Et je te ferais cette chose que tu adores…

-Hn…hn…

-C'est oui… ?

-…N…Non… »

Il fît tomber le pantalon au sol, puis le boxer.

« Harry… »

Il attrapa délicatement le haut du sexe de son amant, et referma ses lèvres sur son lobe d'oreille.

« Non, c'est non…Qu.. »

Il soulevât son amant, puis le fit s'asseoir sur le bord de la table, tandis que ses doigts descendirent jusqu'aux bourses du survivant, et jouèrent avec.

« Juste. Une. Fois.

-…N..on »

Il attrapa le gland du brun et exerça une légère pression dessus.

« Harry, s'il te plait…

-J'aaa…ai…hmmm….dit…hn…encore…hmm.. Non..

-Tu n'es pas clair, c'est oui ?

-Nahmm…non.

-Je te rendrais la pareille…

-Ce n'ai pas…hn…un de mes fantaaaaasmes..

-Je réaliserais un.

-Tu…hmmpff… M'en doiaaas déjaaa un. »

Draco torturais de plus en plus le sexe de son amant d'une main tandis que l'autre caressait son entrée et que ses lèvre parcourais son cou.

« Ca t'as plu hier, non?

-Oui…hn encore… »

Harry se cambra pour facilité l'entré du doigt dans son corps.

« Mais…Oui là…C'est non…

-Je ne comprends rien… Tu veux que je continue ?

-Oui…

-Alors, s'il te plait…

-Non. »

Draco retira d'un coup ses lèvres et ses mains du corps du brun.

« Dray ! Reviens…

-Je finis à une condition. »

Harry n'aimais pas mais alors pas du tout le sourire de son homme.

« Tu m'accordes mon fantasme ensuite. »

Il en était sur. Donc il avait le choix entre se coucher frustrer et en manque ou avoir un putain d'orgasme suivit de la baise de sa vie en contre partie d'une, toute mais alors toute petite, humiliation (?).

« D'accord, mais tu as intérêt à me faire avoir un orgasme.

-T'ai je déjà dessus ?

-N…Hn oui là… »

Draco venait de ré emprisonner le sexe de son partenaire avec sa main, tout en introduisant en lui son doigt. Puis sa bouche vint encercler le gland d'Harry, il le suçota. Ses doigts vinrent serrer les bourses du brun puis remonter jusqu'à la base du sexe. Un deuxième puis un troisième doigt entrèrent en Harry. Ses lèvres faisaient de plus en plus pression sur le haut du sexe, tandis que sa main montait et descendait le long de ce dernier.

Harry se cambrait, faisant ainsi rentrer plus profondément en lui les doigts du blond. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort à chaque fois que les doigts magiques du blond touchaient sa prostate. Son corps était tendu, des gouttes de suer perler dans son dos. Draco se délectait des gémissements du brun. Il sentit Harry lui poussait le visage. Il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il resserra ses lèvres et accéléra les allées et venues de ses mains. Le sexe du brun vint buter contre le fond de sa gorge, et son sperme se rependit dans la bouche du blond.

Harry s'écroula sur la table, Draco se releva, admira son amant, puis sortit de la pièce. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, les mains chargées.

« Harry tu te souviens de ta promesse ?

-…naon…Oui. »

C'était partit pour une nuit de folie.


End file.
